


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brief mentions of the other main characters, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quiet Sex, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Killua has missed Kurapika, and decides to make the most of his return. (Set in the Yorknew arc shortly after the main group get back together)Or, completely self-indulgent Killupika because I’m aware of how unpopular this ship is and wanted to contribute something to it





	Reunion

 

* * *

“We shouldn’t be doing this.”

The words that left Kurapika’s mouth held no meaning to the cat-eyed boy straddling his hips and placing kisses all over his face. He wasn’t entirely sure if the words held any meaning to himself either.

”We  _really_ shouldn’t be doing this,” the blonde repeated, his voice a mere whisper as Killua pressed their lips together. The dimly lit room remained silent for a few moments, with the exclusion of quiet kissing noises, until Killua moved one of his hands away from Kurapika’s hips in favour of gripping soft strands of blonde hair and  _pulling._ Kurapika let out a soft gasp, barely audible but undeniable there. The slight opening of his mouth was enough of a chance for Killua to slide his tongue inside, plucking another gasp from within the blonde’s chest. 

“Be careful not to raise your voice much higher than that,” Killua murmured between kisses. “The others will wake up.”

Kurapika slowly pulled away from the kiss, his face bearing a light flush even in the dark of the room. “I know that,” he replied. “Shouldn’t we leave if you want to continue?”

”I don’t fancy doing this on the floor, thank you,” Killua said simply. “Besides, if you would let me go all the way everyone would hear your screams whether we were in the next room or not.” 

Kurapika’s flush darkened at that. Killua let out a soft laugh, one hand acting as a brace around the blonde’s back while the other slid up his shirt and rested on his chest. Kurapika’s eyes widened from the shock.

”Fuck, your hands are freezing,” he complained, albeit quietly. 

Ignoring the comment, Killua trailed his hand up Kurapika’s chest until he found a nipple, using his fingers to pinch it gently while his mouth got to work on his neck, licking a stripe up a spot he knew the other boy found sensitive.

Kurapika let out a whine at the sudden pleasure, his hips bucking up into Killua’s unconsciously. Both boys found the friction surprisingly good as Killua continued his movements. In the midst of it all, the younger boy had managed to slot their legs together, making grinding down onto the blonde a lot easier.

”S-shit, Killua,” Kurapika moaned. “If you don’t stop, I’ll finish too soon.” 

 With a nod, Killua pulled away from Kurapika’s chest, and shifted until he was in a suitable position to palm his crotch.

Kurapika let out a low moan at this - the blissfully thin fabric of his pants amplified how good Killua’s hand felt against him - and gripped the other boy’s wrist tightly in an attempt to keep him in place. The constant bucking of Kurapika’s hips didn’t do anything to help his dripping arousal, and it wasn’t long before Killua felt the dampness against his hand. 

Smirking ever-so-slightly, Killua pulled away.

”Why’d you stop?” Kurapika whined, wincing at how loud his voice had become but deciding to ignore it.

Killua didn’t answer. Instead he slipped a hand into Kurapika’s pants, not bothering to tug them down, and wrapping a hand around his cock before pumping it at an agonisingly slow pace. The grip around Killua’s wrist tightened and Kurapika’s eyes squeezed shut at the arousal.

”F-fuck,  _faster,”_ Kurapika moaned desperately. Clapping a hand over the blonde’s mouth to reduce the noise - the pair may not have cared whether their friends wake up or not, but this would be too tough of a situation to explain - Killua boosted the pace he moved at. Frantic gasps and whines escaped Kurapika’s mouth, even as he bit down on Killua’s hand to conceal his voice, and if it wasn’t for the noticeable hitch in his breath and halt in movement for just a second, Killua would have feared that Kurapika’s voice would get just that bit too high and leave them with a difficult confrontation to get out of in the morning.

As Kurapika came down from his high, Killua silently slid back into bed next to him. If it wasn’t for the black-grey eyes he could feel piercing him, the white-haired male would have already fallen asleep. Instead, he turned on his side and returned the look to Kurapika.

”What?” 

“You didn’t get off,” Kurapika reminded him. “I can help you if you want.”

Killua thought over the offer for a second. “Leave it,” he decided. “You’ve got a busy day ahead of you with the spiders. Get some rest.”

With that, the room fell silent once again. 

Until the silence was broken by Killua’s footsteps as he shuffled into the next room. He’d have to take care of his own problem himself.

 

.....Also the entire time Hisoka and Illumi were making out in a trash can outside because I needed a reason to add that popular ship tag 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was rushed and probably not enjoyable, I just didn’t want to keep this idea inside my head for any longer


End file.
